mythicalbeastsrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dave Samy
'''Dave Samy is the leader of the gang, was a Space Marine but is no longer seen fit to fight in the name of the Emperor. And has been a Scrap Knight gang leader ever since. He was killed while fighting Vampires on Earth or Holly Terra, most of his armour was destroyed the only part of his equipment not to be destroyed where his helmet and Mark IIIc Combi-Bolter/Flamer.' Time as a Space Marine Dave used to be in the Howling Griffons 5th Company. He was in Tactical Squad Crassus under the command of Brother Captain Alvaro but not the squad leader. This is where he copied the split colours for his gangs armor, he was badly injured by a Eldar Witch, after that he has a hate for Psykers. And has assaulted a Librarian many times due to their powers which are the same as Eldar Witch. He has got used to people with powers and is getting over what caused him to be a gang leader. The Howling Griffons The Howling Griffons are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter founded in the 33rd Millennium from the gene-seed of the Ultramarines who fought in the Badab War and saw extensive action in the 13th Black Crusade, fighting against Chaos Plague Marines in the defence of the world of Amistel Majoris. 186px-Mk III Ultima Pattern Bolter Howling Griffons.jpg|Dave's Mark III Ultima Pattern Bolter before it was a it became a Combi-Bolter/Flamer. 186px-Mk IIIc Combi-Flamer Personal Weapon Howling Griffons.jpg|Dave's Mark III Ultima Pattern Combi-Bolter/Flamer. Gang Bond Dave found been made the leader of a small group of gangers very odd for a Space Marine but he knew deep down this was the only way he could fight in the Emperor's holly name. 'Yami Franken' - Dave and Yami get along quite well, Dave hopes Yami finds somebody to settle down with when he can leave the gang. 'Duke Franken' - With Duke new to the gang he's not sure what he's made of. 'Tina - Dave and Tine get along very well. '''Joey Hawker - Dave and Joey get along okay, but he wishes he kept his mouth shut at times. Clea - Dave and Clea get along quite well, he is getting used to people with powers and knows how they can be a huge help on the battlefield. Injures "I can still fight for our beloved God Emperor." - Dave Samy when told he is no longer fit to fight as a Howling Griffon. During a patrol with a Tactical Sqaud Crassus when sent to find a Blood Angel squad that had gone missing on a patrol Dave encountered the Eldar, during the fight most of the squad was killed only Dave and a his squad leader Brother Sergeant Crassus where alive out of the squad. People in the Tactial Squad Crassus Squad Crassus is tactial squad under the cormmand of Brother Sergeant Crassus. *Brother Sergeant Crassus - has a Bolt Pistol and Chainsword, squad leader. *Brother Dave - has a Bolter and a Combat Blade. *Brother Severen - has a Bolter. *Brother Epheus - has a Bolter. *Brother Bellanus - has a Bolter. *Brother Daceus - has a Bolter. *Brother Numitor - has a Plasma Gun, is a dangerous weapon for the enemy and the firer. *Brother Solinus - has a Heavy Bolter, is a heavy suport weapon. Death I'm ready.... How about you?" - Dave Samy's last words, Holly Terra. Dave was killed while fighting vampires on Earth or Holly Terra, he was already dying from his injure from a Eldar witch. He dyied fighting with honor and was blown to bits by a Krak Genade he readied. His death was a huge lose to the gang he commanded for so long and now Joe has taken over command but is keeping the colours of their armor the same.Category:Shotgun02Category:Space MarineCategory:MilitaryCategory:MaleCategory:Human